Arrival?
by Sky-Pirate-Tat
Summary: At the moment world domination is the least of Mojo's worries. [Crackfic, contains MojoxBlossom, light slash]


Disclaimer: I don't own the show or it's characters. The only profit I'm making is screwing up your innocence and sanity. ;P Have a nice day.

Mojo Jojo was dumbfounded, gaping, which is to say: shocked, slack-jawed, and about to have a heart attack.

The redhead had sat him down, her hands on his knees as her large, nervous eyes implored him.

"I haven't had my period for two months now," she said.

He raised his eye brows, wondering why she was telling him something too personal. Why should he care that her time of the month...

"I think I might be pregnant," she said quietly. The words blared in Mojo's ears.

Here he was, hours later, staring at the space on the couch she had occupied. The weight of the shock was slowly evaporating as he began to wonder if this situation were plausible. It was well-known that human and animal genes were incompatible, but, Mojo thought gravely, he was not a mere chimp. If Chemical X granted him intellect that exceeded human intellect, the possibility that it had manipulated his er-- "swimmers"-- wouldn't be too far-fetched.

As he passed the denial, he began to analyze and agonize over the looming fatherhood. He couldn't be a father yet! He still had to destroy the Powerpuff Girls and conquer the world! He feared a child would distract him and worse yet-- soften him.

And if he turned the child away, Blossom would be on his case for child support. Mojo groaned. Either way he would have to pay for the kid on funds he could be using for world domination. He cast aside his current plans for conquest. He had planned to use them today but by now his villainous mood was ruined.

Mojo groggily stood and ambled into the kitchen, searching for the liquor cabinet. He pulled out a shot glass and gin, then poured out the amber drink, nearly overflowing the glass. He raised the glass to eye level, his fatigue reflected back at him.

A Powerpuff Girl and a mutated simian combined. A sight that would surely sore eyes!

He chuckled over his bad pun and raised the drink to his lips, only to spit it out.

He pondered over it: A sight that would surely sore eyes! That was it! He grinned broadly, his villainous mood resurfacing.

Townsville was shallow. They would shun an unnatural child which was, moreover, a child of Mojo Jojo's. Even the fact that it was Blossom's wouldn't save the child from harassment. Yes, he would tell Blossom the only way the child could be accepted would be if they took over Townsville and she would accept because of her motherly worries. Motherly instincts tended to override logic. He nodded as if confirming this.

He sat on the couch and leaned back, basking in his scheme until the phone rang, it's chime interrupting the flow of Mojo's evil thoughts. He scowled at the bouncing receiver until he realized who was probably on the other end. He picked up the phone as his cape was picked up by the currents of the wind; lighting struck, casting a glare on his benevolent grin.

"Hello?"

"Mojo?" Blossom asked nervously.

"This is him. Mojo Jojo, the only one who would pick up as I-- Mojo Jojo am the only one who lives, resides--"

"Right." There was an edge of annoyance in her voice, though still frantic. It was obvious she didn't want her family to overhear the conversation. "About that thing I said this morning..."

"Yeeees?" Mojo's teeth gleamed.

"I took a test and well..." She paused and he was hanging on her words. He imagined she was peeping over her shoulder for eavesdroppers.

"It came out false. So... I'm... not... you know. Yeah, bye."

Mojo was soon greeted by the grating dial tone and defeat. He, Mojo Jojo was slack-jawed, dumbfounded, that is to say, caught off guard--

He slammed the phone and it rang again. Gruffly he picked it up, giving a sour hello.

"Mojo?" Him inquired.

Mojo growled, stating of course it was him, Mojo Jojo. Before he could go on, Him interrupted.

"Mojo." He heard Him inhale deeply. "I'm pregnant with your child."


End file.
